one_piece_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Haki
Basic Information Haki is a mysterious yet very powerful force used for various things. It lays dormant inside all living things but usually has yet to be awoken by the user. There are 3 types of Haki, those being Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku, and Haoshoku. Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku have to be awoken by training sufficiently, though Haoshoku is more of a born trait. Types of Haki Busoshoku Haki: "B" - Harden your skin with a material harder than iron, and pitch black. Weapons and body parts hardened with Busoshoku Haki ''are much stronger and much more durable. If it is covered in ''Haki, it will be able to not only touch but damage Logia Users as if they weren't logia at all. Busoshoku Hais durability runs out, the user's haki will be destroyed momentarily, making the user unable to hurt Logia. Also, the user can "level up" their Busoshoku Haki with higher bounty, unlocking more body to harden, and stronger haki for the user to control. 36,000 for Half Body -- -- 62,000 for '''Full Body Haki'!'' Kenbunshoku Haki: "K" - Sense the presence of others even if they are concealed from your view. The user will be able to not see the physical form, but the aura of his/her target. Seeing the aura of the user's targets is one of the two common usages. The second most common usage of ''Kenbunshoku Haki is to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thus making it easy to dodge and evade. When using Kenbunshoku Haki, the user will not be able to fight back as this type of haki is mainly used for tracking or dodging. Other people will not be able to see a clear visible indictment of the user's activation or deactivation of the haki as seen with Busoshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. Furthermore, there is a limit to the amount of time a user can be in the state of using this haki where the haki will eventually wear off after a certain amount of time. ''Haoshoku Haki: "H" - A rare form of Haki that can not be attained through training. It is said only 1/5,000,000 people are capable of using this form of haki. Though this type of haki can not be attained by training, the user is able to improve upon it by strengthening his/her's own will power. Haoshoku Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others, giving them qualities and traits of a King. The user, by exerting his willpower over others, knocks out a certain individual or group of people for a certain period of time. The victim of this haki experiences this sensation of chills running through their body, rendering them powerless as they are unable to see or react to their surroundings during the time they are knocked out. The period of time in which a user is knocked out will differ depending on the bounty and power difference between the user and target(s). The maximum amount of time in which one will be knocked out is 20 seconds. Although this haki has many strengths, it also has weaknesses. If the user of this haki is inexperienced or uncareful, they could also knock out his/her own allies as well as innocent bystanders. Furthermore, the user has a cool down of 3 minutes before using the haki again.